gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sen Tao
"Let them laugh and drink! Let them grow fat and feeble! Let them spit on my family's grave and dance on their tombstones! I will not forget! I will not allow them to forget! I will destroy everything they hold dear and crush it in my fists until it turns into dust! After the summer harvest there is always a winter storm that kills. I will be the storm." Sen Tao is a GYRO pilot who was born in Shanghai, China, current day Imperial East Asian Empire. His family was high ranking during their time in the Imperial East Asian Empire but was exiled by the government for their controversial position on rights of the common people. Sen would soon become the only surviving member of his family and join the UNBOUND in their efforts to free the common people from the shackles of the world. Appearance He originally had black hair but dyed it brown. He enjoys wearing comfortable but classy clothing and always has a holster on him for his pistol. His pistol is gold and he created it from his father's old pistol by melting it down. He also has a pair of goggles that allow him to see like an eagle. Personality Sen is usually very passive but when someone threatens him or his friends he will not hesitate to kill them. He prefers mid-range combat and uses missles in combat frequently. He comes off as cold and calculating but once you get to know him he becomes warm and friendly. In combat he has little mercy for the opponent. He enjoys tinkering with inventions and is known to have made many things. He takes in every bit of information as if he could use it for his next invention. History Born in past day Shanghai, Sen was the youngest of 5 children, 2 sisters and 2 brothers. His family never expected much from him as he was so much younger the their other children but they still expected him to fulfill his education. Wanting to prove himself he learned Japanese, Cantonese, German, Spanish, French, English, Korean, and Swahili as well as his native Mandarin tongue by 16 years old. Hailed as a genius his parents prepped him for his role in adulthood, which was to join the government of the Imperial East Asian Empire. He always was a firm believer in the Emperor and was excited about his transition into adulthood. This all fell apart when his family was suddenly exiled to the harsh winters of Siberia for their role in what the government called "public unrest". His father was a strong believer in giving more power to the people of the Empire and he fell at odds with the countries leaders. He called the people around the Emperor "leeches" and "puppet gluttons" who just wanted power for themselves. After 5 months in exile his father and mother continued to publish papers bashing the government and their "systematic slavery". For this some members of the high cabinet of the Emperor ordered the deaths of the Tao family. Sen was out that day riding his horse and enjoying the few places on Earth that contained wilderness left. That night he walked back to burnt corpses hung up from trees. Two soldiers were waiting for him to come back to kill him. Sen quickly outwitted them and killed them however. He rode off swearing revenge on those who did that to his family. He found his way to some UNBOUND members and begged to join them. Eventually they allowed him to join after he showed great appitude of controlling a GYRO. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: TRE-00-CURVE Booster(s): XIC-00-EAGLE Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: (ignore) Armor Parts CORE: XIC-00-GOLEM ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): RIV-00-PING Left ARM Weapon(s): BOW-00-ERUPTION CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): RIV-00-CORD Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Called the Phoenix because of his past and his family's death. Only close friends in UNBOUND know his back story. *Loves books and knowledge. Category:Characters